Harry Potter and the Year of the Love Potion
by Jack Gray
Summary: Sequel to H.P. and the Missing Link: An odd thing happens at Hogwarts, but nobody has any idea what's causing it. What will happen?


chapter 1  
Year 6  
  
  
Harry Potter had spent the rest of the year and the summer at the Hogwarts, with Dumbledore's permission of course. Rose and Harry had spent the summer learning new and unique spells that they planned on using against the other students in times of need. But what they didn't know was that this year was going to be the wackiest year of them all.  
It was Harry's class' 6th year, and as he smelt the end of Hogwarts only two years away, he shrugged it off. He was in the dining hall with Rose, Hermione, and Ron, eating the great feast. They had watched the sorting and run to their fellow Gryiffindor table first to eat. Dumbledore's speech had again been boring, and nobody had listened except the first years. Hagrid had come over breifly to talk, but had to go back to the head table right when Dumbledore had come in. Now, the four friends all ate hungrily and chattered about their summers. Ron had been practicing Quidditch with his brothers and Hermione had been reading. Boring, to say the least. Harry and Rose told all about their adventures of exploring the Forbidden Forest at night and fighting spooks that Dumbledore had introduced them to. Their summer had been the greatest of their lives.   
As they went on talking, Harry happened to look up and see the flock of owls come down and deliver mail. Hedwig landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder, and she hooted softly as he took the letter, which was from Sirius. Ron had a screamer, and he looked totally embarrassed. Rose looked at him, grinning.   
"Give it to me," she said.  
Ron obeyed and handed over the red envelope. Rose tapped it with her wand and muttered a chant. She set the envelope on the table and it burst into flames, without a peep. Ron looked bewildered.  
"How'd you do that?" he asked.  
"Just a simple charm," she replied. "But that's the only time I'll save you."  
"Ok," Ron agreed, laughing. "Next time I'll ask Harry."  
They all laughed a bit. They didn't notice the pink vapor that was seeping through the air and didn't feel it as they breathed it in. Harry looked over at the head table and saw Snape. He looked extremely worried. Harry didn't know why, but he figured it was just Snape being a pain as he usually was. He looked around and spotted Cho Chang at her table. She was looking right at him. Harry blushed. She smiled and waved.   
Harry couldn't believe it! Stunned, he waved back, red-faced.  
"Harry?" Rose asked. "Are you ok? By the color of your face I'd assume you just swallowed a hot pepper!"  
Ron snickered. Hermione hit him.  
"No, it's just a little warm in here," Harry stammered, glancing at Cho again, who was now busy whispering to her friend but still looking at him.  
"Uh huh," Rose muttered. She smiled. She, too, looked around and was suprised to see Draco Malfoy looking at her. He had a smile on his face, not the usual sneer or ugly grin, but a nice looking smile. She turned around immediately, startled. Ron and Hermione glanced at eachother, but looked away. None of them could figure it out. Why was everyone looking at eachother differently? What was happening? Harry didn't wait to find out. He jumped out of his chair and ran down the hall, but only to run into Ginny Weasley.   
"Oh! Sorry, Ginny," Harry said.  
But Ginny only smiled cutely at Harry. He dashed on down the hall to the portrait of the fat lady.  
"Chewed gumball!" Harry cried.   
The portrait swung open and he dashed into the commons room. Twirling, he ran up the stairs to his room. There, he grabbed his broom and went back down the stairs. He ran out the portait hole and to the great hall. He ran outside into the darkness of the night. Hopping onto his Firebolt, Harry soared high above the castle. It was then that he noticed another person flying, but that person was on the Quidditch field. Harry, curious, flew closer until he, too, was flying on the field. He was startled to see Cho Chang flying and diving all over the place.   
"Hey!" Harry cried.  
Cho straightened herself out and flew right next to him. She was very beautiful, and Harry gulped.  
"Hey," Cho said.  
"Practicing?" Harry asked.  
"No, just flying," Cho told him. "Just felt like taking to the air. Have you ever gotten that feeling?"  
"Actually, that's why I'm out here flying now," Harry admitted.   
"What a coincidence," Cho smirked, scooting her broom so that she was closer to Harry. He noticed this, but didn't say anything. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers.   
"What are you thinking right now, Harry?" Cho asked.   
Harry felt his stomach drop.  
"Uhhh," he stammered. "I...well...umm...you."  
"Really?" Cho asked. She seemed so calm. "What are you thinking about me?"  
"Just that...umm...nevermind," Harry said. He was too scared to say anything.  
"Come on," Cho said. "I'll admit something. I've been thinking about you ever since our first year together."  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," Cho replied. "I always thought you were cute, even before I knew that you were Harry Potter."  
Harry felt his scar burning red. He was so nervous.  
"So," Cho said, "what do you think?"  
"I think-" Harry started, but screamed right afterwards as he felt his broom fall out from under him. He was flying threw the air. Finally he felt his broom beneath him, but someone was holding it in the air. It was Snape.   
He pulled Harry off his broom, and handed it to him. He had a scared look on his face.  
"It's worse than I thought," Snape said. "Come with me."  
Harry had no choice. He followed his Potion's master. 


End file.
